Something More
by kittykealx3
Summary: Oliver and Lilly have been bestfriends, but Oliver is inlove with her. He is afirad to say anything because he doesnt want to get denied. Oliver will do anything to have her, even if it means hurting Lilly. story is better than summary. R&R!
1. Cookie Crumble

**AN-This is my 3****rd**** fic. Of course its loliver! It's a little different than my other fic "Here we go again" so just read and review please!**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN HANNAHMONTANA!**

**Oliver's POV!**

I stared at the beautiful blonde figure right next to me. I couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful in the most unique and simplest way. I couldn't help but notice she had matured more. Her pale white leg's were gorgeous, the shape of her breast had developed, just everything about her had taken a step up. Don't get me wrong she was beautiful before but now she's just- breathtaking. So I admit it, I'm in love with my bestfriend. I haven't told her yet and I'm not planning too. I joke around with her about it though. Sometimes I grab her waist when were waiting in line for something or I just do it at any random time. But she knows and I know that I'm just kidding, but I wish I wasn't. I wanted Lillian Truscott to be mine.

"Who do you like better?" She said as she flipped her long blonde straight hair back behind her back. God I loved when she did that. "Sarah or Miley?" She stared at me, it's like she could see right through me.

The truth is, I didn't like anybody but her, she was the one for me, besides I don't even understand why she was asking me all these questions anyways, she knows Miley is just a friend and Sarah and I don't talk much. After that one incident with the whole flour sack deal Sarah hates my guts.

"Miley, but only as a friend, I mean I like to keep my options open…" I said looking away real quick. She could read me like a book, but only through my eyes so she knows when I'm lying.

"Mhmm" She said, looking at me doubtful.

**LILLY'S POV!**

Oh god, I can't believe Oliver likes Miley! He said only has a friend but when people usually say that it's for back up only. It's okay though, I get used to the guy's being all over Miley. I always come second best to her, first Jake now Oliver. Not really Oliver though, because I don't like Oliver anymore than a friend, I mean when we were younger I guess we sorta had a thing for eachother but that stopped when we hit 6th grade. I know for a fact me and Oliver would never be together, it would be too awkward.

"I'm bored" I said as I twirled the ends of my hair with my black fingernails.

"Then let's do something?" he said leaning back on his bed, resting his head on the headboard.

"What do you want to do?" I said sitting next to him and also leaning up against the headboard.

"Well, we could go call a bunch of people and go bowling, the movies, icecream- oh and theres this really good donut shop that just opened" he said looking over at me, smiling.

"You are a donut" I said hitting him with one of his pillows.

"HEY! Am not!" he exclaimed and hit me back.

"What time is it?" I asked him totally ignoring the fact that he hit me.

"Uhm, 4:30pm, why?"

"Shooot!" I said loudly putting my hands on my head.

"Why what's wrong?" he said sitting up from the headboard touching my thigh.

"My mom's birthday is tomorrow and I want to do something for her so I decided to make her cookies and I forgot all about it" I said getting up and putting on my shoes.

"So why does this have anything to do with the time?" he asked looking back over at the clock.

"Because the convenient store closes at 5 and I still need to get the bake needs" I said walking out the door with him following me.

"I have cookie mix here" He said grabbing my arm.

"Do you think I could bake them here?" I asked cocking one of my burrows.

"Yeah, and I will help you, my mom doesn't get home until 9pm and the cookies will be done by then and besides I like your mom." He said shrugging, I couldn't help but smile, he was the sweetest best friend anyone could ever have.

"Ah! Oliver you're a life savor" I hugged him tightly.

He took in her scent wrapping his arms gently around her waist yet gripping her tightly, he didn't want to let her go, he wanted to stay like this forever But she finally pulled away.

"So lets get started!" He said walking into the kitchen taking in the next scene that was yet to come.

I grabbed the cookie mix, I wasn't going to make the mix from scratch it would be to hard. And besides Oliver already had cookie dough. "This will do" I said setting the cookie mix down on the counter.

Oliver had gotten out the eggs and milk. "I guess were going to have to make homemade frosting" he said looking into the fridge relizing they were out of it.

"That's okay, it will be more fun" I said putting the little cookie dough pieces onto the pan.

"Fun? Like how?" he said slidding on top of the counter.

"Are you going to help or not?" I said getting annoyed.

"I'm not going to help, but I will do this!" he said taking a piece of cookie dough on a plastic spoon and flicking it into my hair

"Oh no you didn't!" I said looking at my hair in disbelief. I shrugged it off and started mixing the frosting.

"Oh, so that's how your going to be?" He said looking at me. "All cranky? Well your no fun!" he said and that was the last straw.

I took a handful of frosting and smeered it all over his face. "Yeah, I'm no fun at all!" I said sarcastically , laughing really hard. His face was priceless, literally the way it looked plus the icing all over it. He jumped off the counter and ran towards me. I started running around the counter. He finally caught me after I slipped in some egg yoke and sat on top of me.

"Prepare to die" he said jokingly.

"No- please – I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I said in between laughs.

"Wait, what was that?" He said cupping his hands around his ear, getting icing all over his ear. Before I could answer he smeered it all over my face and got off of me. He helped me up and I lost balance again and it brought me right into his arms.

"I- uh..sorry" I said my face turning a shade of light pink. I smiled an evil smile and wiggled my eye brows

"Whats so funny?" He said also keeping his balance by holding onto me.

"You just got…a little something on your ear." I said looking directly at his ear.

He felt his ear and brought his hand back into my face. "Ah, frosting!" he said and brought it up to his mouth, before he could lick it off I hurried up and licked it off. So what if its been all over the floor, then his ear then on his finger? The icing still tasted good.

"What was that for?" He snickered at me.

"I don't know, the icing was just so tempting." I said laughing.

"No, maybe it was just me" He said pointing to his muscles cockily

"No, it was deffinatly the icing" I said looking at him as if he were insane.

He started to lean in. Oh my gosh what was he doing? I said to myself. I don't think of Oliver like that! I tried to back away but he had me cuffed into his arms. His eyes were closed and we were almost centimeters away. I could smell his vanilla frosting breath which attracted me towards him. No Lilly! You don't like him, you can't like him he's your bestfriend. I kept repeating that over my head again and again. Finally we were interrupted when his mom walked into the door. He let go of me quickly and I almost lost balance, I regained it by holding onto the counter.

"What exactly is this all about?" Oliver's mother yelled as she threw her stuff onto the couch.

"Mom we were just-" He got cuffed off.

"Making a mess that's what!" she yelled, she started to turn a reddish shade, I avoided eye contact with her as I started to trace the counter patterns with my fingers.

"It was my fault Mrs. Oken, I asked Oliver to make cookies with me" I said finally looking up, then back at Oliver.

"Oh" she said in a displeased nasty tone.

"Oliver clean it up, Lilly you can go home" she said and headed on into her room her nose pointed up.

"Listen Oliver I'm really sorry" I said looking down at my feet. "If you want me to help I-" he cut me off.

"Its okay , I have it, I didn't know she was going to be home this early" He said as he lifted my chin up. "Hey, it's not your fault"

"I know, your mom hates me though" I said looking down again.

"No she doesn't, shes just not a people person"

"I should go, you sure your okay?" I said my eyes widening

"Yeah I will be fine" He pulled me into a tight embrace and I hugged him back tight, not wanting to let go. Not because I liked him, because I didn't want to.

**AN- should I continue? I really want to but if you guys wont read and review then I might not bother. So R&R!**


	2. Maybe I am Jealous

**AN- I'M SORRY I didnt update, busy and what not. But i'm going to update all my stories and may start a new one. Well read & review. I want twice as many reviews on this one, than the last one.**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!**

**CHAPTER 2!**

I walked the halls. The pungent smell filled the room then entered through my nostrils. I saw Miley next to her locker, she was getting her books out. She saw me and waved her hand in the air motioning me to come over to her. I walked over and got my books out, for my morning class, English.

"Hey Miley" I said in a soft low whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" She said in a loud voice. I got startled.

"Miley, I'm right here" I said rolling my eyes and closing my locker.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Said a voice. Both me and Miley looked up to see who it was.

"Hi Oliver" I said tucking one piece of hair behind my ear. I turned to face Miley and she wasnt there. I looked around and saw her and Jake off flirting somewhere. I rolled my eyes and started walking to my first class.

"Is something wrong?" He said catching up to me, he had the same first class as me.

"Huh? Oh no everythings fine" I muttered walking into the classroom sitting down and setting my books on my desk.

"Your not mad are you?" he said sitting behind me. I turned around to face him. "Why would I be mad?" I said, knowing exactly why I was mad.

"You know, last night..my mom was being a bitch" he said whiserping.

I shrugged. "I know, but were cool, I mean we hugged"

"A hug doesnt say much Lilly" I turned back around and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Oliver" I said under my breathe as the bell rang, I heard him sit back in his seat and I sighed in relief.

After a few hours lunch came and I kinda perked up a little. I grabbed my lunch out of my locker and headed to the lunch table with Miley and Oliver.

"Hye guys" I said setting my lunch down and taking out my sandwich. "Oh and Oliver I'm sorry about this morning, Hormones I guess" He covered his ears and me and Miley laughed at him.

"Got anything good in your lunch?" he asked taking my lunch and looking through it. I snatched it back.

"Oliver, arent we a little too old for this?" I said smirking at him.

"Your never too old for anything" He said smiling and taking my bag back. I didnt even bother to take it back, there was no point.

"You guys are cute" Miley said sarcastically. I looked over at Oliver who looked up at me, we both blushed a little then lost eye contact again. All of the sudden jake came and sat down next to Miley. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. I rolled my eyes and asked Oliver to hand me an apple, after all it was my lunch.

After lunch Oliver and I headed to our 7th bell class, Creative writing. I took a seat next to Oliver and read the prompt on the board. The prompt read _"What are you doing tonight on Friday?"_

"Of course, Mrs.Rowen has to pick that subject so she can make half of us look like losers" I said turning to Oliver, who was staring out in the window.

I hit him in the back of the head. He jumped up a little and turned to me.

"Ow! What was that for?"h e exclaimed rubbingt he back of my head.

I smirked. "For not listening to me" I said simply.

"Jeeze okay but you didnt have to me" he said as he started writing the prompt down, I laughed.

"What are you doing on a Friday night?" He glared at me and turned away real fast.

"Hanging out with you." he said looking back.

My mouth dropped and I smiled a little. But I dont know why I mean I always hang out with Oliver on Friday's but the way he said it made it seem so different. What if he plans on doing something? Something I wont feel comfortable with. Miley has told me numerous of times that Oliver sort of always had a thing for me but I never really thought about it until the past few days. I wanted to hang out with Oliver, I just dont want to him to make a move that he will regret, I still wanna be his friend, but more!? No, I think I will pass.

"Where are we going?" I said choking out.

"The beach, we can go surfing" he said doing a surfer move. I laughed, Oliver didnt care what other people though about him, and I liked him for that. But sometimes he can go over board and it can be embaressing. I grabbed his arms so he would stop. He looked at me, eyes frozen on me. I let go real quickly and looked away.

"Sounds good" I said giving a thumbs up, but still looking away. When I looked back Oliver shrugged. "Just come over to my house after school" I said. After I said that I knew I had made a mistake. He will probably think I'm on to something. I smiled and little, thinking that I can actully write something for this prompt.

After the last 3 bells, I sat there in a bore. The final bell rang and I looked for Oliver.

I saw him over by a couple of girls, doing some kind of move. I dont know why but I felt pain, like mental pain. It felt like someone was sticking needles into my heart endlessly. I never felt like this before. I kinda felt...jealousy come over me. I tried to calm myself by looking away but somehow I couldnt. Was I attracted to Oliver Oken? I thought to myself as I empyted my bookbag into my locker. When I closed my locker door his face was right there. I put my hand over my heart. And gasped.

"Oliver, you scared me" I said hitting him

"Sorry, I thought you knew I was there" he said rubbing his arm.

"Whatever, lets go" I said grabing his arm.

"Actully, I was talking to Cassidy, shes new here and I was thinking about showing her around town, I'm sorry Lil"he said motioning Cassidy to come over.

"Oh" I said, the pain was back. I loathed the pain, I wanted it to go away. I dont even know why I was jealous in the first place. I mean my bestfriend is ditching me for a new girl? She's not even pretty in my hand. Okay so maybe she was pretty. Prettyer than me atleast.

"Im sorry Lilly, I really am. But I want you to meet Cassidy." he grabbed her arm and showed her to me like I couldnt see her.

"Hi Lilly! I heard a lot about you" she said in a perky little voice. I already hated her.

"Really? Because I havent heard anything about you until now." I looked away from Cassidy and glared at Oliver. He took a step back from me and hid behind Cassidy a little, I could tell he felt gulity. Well I sure hope she did.

"Lilly, if you want, you can come with my and Ollie to show me around.

She called him OLLIE? SHE CALLED HIM OLLIE? Only I could call him that. Not even Miley could. I hated her, I hated her so much. I also hated Oliver. I was more jealous than mad which surprised me. I wanted to go cry, I wanted to die and never see him again. The worst part is he didnt even stop her from saying Ollie.

"No, I'm good" I glared at her and started to walk away. Oliver caught up to me and stepped infront of me to stop me from leaving.

"Were still on for surfing, right?" he said cocking his right eyebrow.

"Funny" I said sarcastically.He thought I was going to go surfing with him? After what he just did? "The waves will be too rough later on...And besides Malibu is pretty big, I wouldnt want Cassidy to get lost" I said rolling my eyes and looking back at her.

He looked at me. "You know what? I think your just jealous!" He said looking right at me. Can he read my mind?

A tear stinged down my cheek. "Jealous? Wow you dont know me at all Oliver!" I stammered out into the chilly air. I wanted to scream. But all that could come out were gasp. I kept running, until I couldnt feel anything in my body. My whole body felt numb. I can't believe it was true...

I had silent screams of missing you

**AN- longer than the last one, I think.**

**R&R! XD**

**Sorry for the long update**

**I will update dailey xD**


	3. I saw you kiss her

AN-uhm first off, I would just like to say how sorry I am for not updating in like. a month. Lol. Anyways..Here is chapter 3. I would like double reviews than last time xD they will be greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER-oh, the things I could do if I owned hannahmontana… xD 

Lilly walked in the house setting her backpack on the ground. She had red puffy eyes from crying. But it was cold out so she blamed it on the weather.

"How was school?" her mother asked as she always did from the living room.

"Fine" Lilly replied hazily. Their ritual was in place with a snack and homework and conversation ticking away in an orderly fashion. Lilly's mom was ironing one of her shirts in front of the television set. Lilly would be with Oliver right now. But instead he's with Cassidy. Oh, how She envied her. All she wanted to do right now is be with Oliver. Surf with him, drink smoothies at Rico's with him. She just didn't understand why Oliver was pushing all of that away.

"Lilly, do you mind walking Shadow?" Lilly's mother asked, she was now cleaning off the counter.

"Yeah; Come on Shadow!" Lilly yelled, and a golden retriever pup came running out of his bed. The dog had light auburn skin. With a black wet nose and cute little brown eyes. Lilly put Shadow on his lead and headed out the door.

Lilly Decided to only take him jogging on the beach, she wanted to clear her mind. She didn't even know why she flipped out earlyer today. I mean, she didn't even like Oliver like that. Right when she was about to head home she decided to stop for a smoothie. Who cares if she was getting them by herself, atleast it will still taste the same. Lilly heard some giggling behind her, when she turned around she saw Cassidy and Oliver. SHIT! Lilly said to herself. She wanted to get away from Oliver not see him with her. She was about to walk away when things between them got interesting. She hid behind a bush and listened to there conversation.

"You know, Lilly is a really lucky girl." Said Cassidy in a fake, perky voice.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked confused.

"You guys are dating, right?" Lilly just about busted out laughing when she had asked that question. Of course they werent going out. Even though deep deep deep down inside she did wish it.

"Me and Lilly? Hell no, shes just a good friend, a very good friend." Oliver nodded and took a sip of his smoothie.

"Well in that case…" Cassidy reached in and kissed Oliver tenderly on the lips. Lilly felt something break in her body. Her knee's felt weak and it felt like she was going to throw up her organs. She had never felt this way before towards a guy. Why was she feeling like this? Lilly was nothing but a bestfriend to Oliver and she was freaking out that they were kisssing.

Oliver didn't back away, he returned the kiss lightly only putting his hands on her waist. Cassidy responded to it by putting her arms around his neck. Lilly couldn't take it anymore. She tuggged on Shadows lead and ran off, forgetting her smooothie.

Lilly showed no emotion at Dinner. She just sat there playing around with her spegatti with her fork.

"Lilly, are you okay? Spegetti is your favorite and you havent taken one bit!" Her momther pointed out.

"Huh? Oh yeah, its just been a long day, I'm just going to head to bed. Good night mom." And with that Lilly ran up to her bed.

Lilly sat back on her bed rest and put her ipod in her hand, bopping to the music. She was listening to Broken Man by Boyslikegirls. The song described how she was feeling right now. Oh, the irony..

Lilly felt a tap on the window outside her house, loud enough for her to hear through the music. She paused the song and look outside to see who it was.

Oliver.

She opened the window and took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" Lilly asked annoyed with the fact that Oliver was knocking on her window at 9pm.

"Can I come in?" Oliver questioned. "Its freezing!" He added.

"Why don't you just go to Cassidys? I bet she will make you much, much warmer." Lilly inquiered. She was directing it from this afternoon.

"What? Oh, no Lilly are you still upset about me ditching you?"

"No, You kissed her!" She blurted out. Lilly covered her mouth real quick and didn't say anything. She didn't want Oliver to know that she kinda liked him

"Why would you be mad about that?" Oliver said oblivous to the fact that he was jealous. His bright brown eyes shone through the dark air. Lilly loved his eyes. She always complimented him about it. Lilly ignored Oliver's anwser and shook her head.

"Goodnight Oliver." She said and smiled closing her window. She saw Oliver Smile when she looked out the window.

Lilly woke up Saturday morning to her phone ringing in her ear. She turned over slowly to look at the clock. The big red letters said 8:09am. Who in the hell is calling at that time? She thought to herself. She flipped up the phone not even reading the coller ID.

"Hello?" Lilly said, rubbing the sleeepyness out of her eyes.

"Hey, want to go to Jake's Deli for some Coffee?" The rough voice said. Lilly reconized it right away.

"Promise you wont change your plans last minute on me?" She asked, giggling.

"Lilly, I'm sorry, and I promise on your life that I wont." He laughed. He could tell that Lilly was rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I will meet you there in about 15 minutes." She hung up before Oliver could say anything and tossed the covers on the oppisite side of the bed.

She got changed in a Hollister fleece coverup and a pair of tight jeans. She wrapped her hair up in a messy bun and put on her black converse. She headed downstairs and saw her mom.

"What are you doing up so early, love?" Her mom said cooking breakfast.

"I'm meeting up with Oliver to go to Jake's Deli." She said.

"Were having tofu dinner tonight if he wants to come."

Lilly grew a disgusting look upon her face. "Spare us" She said and slammed the door shut.

**The next chapter will be what goes on at Jake's Deli. I'm reading this one book, so that's how I got the name of the coffee place. Or whatever. Anyways, I will be updating dailey its just my mom shut off the computer for bad gradees. But now there up so whatever**

**And I want to wish BrokenScream a happy early birthday! Her real birthday is December 10****th****. But if I don't get to update by then I just want to say it now. BUT I PROBABLY WILL UPDATE BY THEN.**


End file.
